1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of replaceable head toothbrush constructions in general, and in particular to push button activated replaceable head constructions for toothbrushes.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,234; 5,247,718; 5,369,835; 5,412,831; and 5,511,276, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse replaceable head toothbrush constructions even including push button actuated versions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide the simple, efficient, and fail safe alignment and locking mechanism that is employed in the replaceable head toothbrush construction that forms the basis of the present invention.
As most dental care providers are all too well aware, most individuals do not practice proper dental hygiene due to the large number of long handled dental care instruments that are required for prophylactic maintenance.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of push button actuated replaceable head toothbrush construction that would employ a positive locking and registration system for the replaceable head construction, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.